A Modern Muggleborn in Hogwarts
by thosebrooklynboys
Summary: Lee Jordan has to spice up the Yule Ball, just to make it more enjoyable for the muggleborns and halfbloods in the room. And what better way to do that than with some good, muggle, music? where I'm gonna dump all my muggleborn headcanon oneshots. warning: its the 90s. that's your warning.


"Why are you doing this again, Lee?"

"We're still a bit confused, mate."

Lee sighed and looked back at Fred and George. They were his best friends, and he loved them, he really did, but they were magically born and raised. They just didn't understand.

"I've explained it a million times. My mum was a muggle. I was brought up halfway in the muggle world. And at a party like this? Some songs are just essential," he grinned at them, happy that he was about to make the night a lot better for the halfbloods and muggleborns in the room, "And that is why I'm doing this."

His friends shrugged, grinned, and went along with him. They were just happy to be causing trouble, even if they didn't understand the trouble. Lee continued watching the Weird Sisters perform, waiting for the end of the song. The lead singer of the band, a muggleborn, knew all about his plan and thought it was a great idea (he wasn't sure how the twins managed to sneak him into the rooms the band was staying in, but he wasn't gonna ask questions). The Yule Ball was going great already, but Lee knew his plan would make the night even more memorable.

The song finished up, and with a wink at Lee, the band backed away from the front of the stage. Quickly, before McGonagall or anyone else could stop him, Lee hopped on stage and smiled brightly at the crowd of confused students.

"Ladies and gentlemen, are we having a good time tonight?!" Lee shouted, taking the ensuing cheers as a yes. Nodding, he pulled his wand from his dress robes and addressed his classmates again.

"Now, for the purebloods and some halfbloods in the room, you guys have had an awesome night dancing to your favorite band. For the muggleborns and some other halfbloods, you guys have had fun, but you're missing how you're used to having fun. So I took it upon myself to dedicate some of tonight's music to the muggle-raised in the room. To the party animals of Hogwarts, here is your party music!"

With a flourish, Lee spun around and waved a spell at the ancient-looking music player next to the stage, already prepared to play exactly what he wanted. A second later, upbeat music filled the room and made the people who knew what is was shriek and laugh, before maneuvering themselves into lines. The other, confused wizards and witches watched, bewildered from the sidelines, as their friends and dates shouted in unison, "AYE MACARENA!"

Lee jumped off stage and joined the dancing students, moving his arms and hips in the strange motions that everyone seemed to know. He ended up next to a no longer sulking Harry Potter, and a beaming Hermione Granger. The dancing and laughing continued until some brave students infiltrated the lines and asked to be taught. Delighted, Jordan showed Fred and George. Around him, Harry taught Ron and the Patil twins, Hermione taught Viktor Krum and his friends, Alicia Spinnet taught Angelina Johnson and some Beauxbatons students, Dean Thomas taught Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley, and countless others were learning the dance.

And this is how the night continued, with some people gettin' jiggy with old, familiar songs, and others learning how to dance to this new, different music. At the end of the night, kids kept clapping Lee on the back and thanking him for brining good tunes, or asking him how he managed it. Lee even caught Seamus Finnigan and Neville MC Hammering on their way back to the common room.

The best part, though, was that he didn't get in any trouble. None of his teachers said a word to him. When Fred and George asked later how that was possible, Lee just smiled, and kept to himself how he saw Dumbledore mouthing the words to "Baby Got Back".

**Okay. I took some liberties with this one. I have no clue what Lee Jordan's parentage is, but whatevs yo. I also have no clue if the Macarena was immediately popular the year it came out. I don't know if Dumbledore is a Sir Mix-a-lot fan, either. But you know what I do know? THIS IS WAS WAY FUN, AND I'M GOING TO BE WRITING MORE MODERN MUGGLEBORN ONESHOTS FO SHO. Have any muggleborn headcanons you wanna see written out? Send em this way. Can't promise they'll be good (this one certainly wasn't LMAO) or that I'll write em, but I'll try while I'm having fun with this. **

**come say hi to me on tumblr, my url is expelliar-moose, because im a loser. **


End file.
